Love Story
by NanoLuvsYouAll
Summary: A sort of songfic to Love Story by Taylor Swift. Troyella. I know it's been used a lot, but I think I've just a different approach, or at least I hope so...


I started on this half a year ago, but I stopped after a couple of paragraphs and forgot it. After a month or so, I found it again and wrote another paragraph of, two, three, and than forgot it again. Now today, I decided I'd finally finish it, and I did. It's a simple kind of songfic, on Love Story from Taylor Swift. I know it's been a done at least a million times, but I think my approach is slightly different. Or I hope so I try to be unique. Anyways, read and please tell me what you think!

Gabriella Montez stands on her balcony. It's a beautiful summer day, and a light breeze blows through her hair, making it flow delicately behind her head. Unaware of that fact, she stares into the distance, as looking for something... and she was. She was looking for her Romeo to show up. He'd told her he'd come, that he'd save her, he'd promised. She sighed and adverted her eyes, she'd been doing this everyday she could for a month now. That was the last time she'd seen him, a month ago, it seemed so much longer in her head. But he'd promised her he'd come, and he would. As she turned away and closed her eyes, her thoughts went back to when they'd met. They'd both been 16, it had been on one of her dad's parties, he hadn't been invited, but he'd been there anyway. Troy Bolton had sneaked in.

_*Flashback*_

_Gabriella was standing in a corner, bored. She'd been chased by far too many guys who only wanted her for either her money or looks to actually enjoy the party. Luckily__, she was just 16, if she'd been eighteen this party would've been used to find a suitable husband for her. She shivered, only thinking about it made her heart freeze. Marriage was supposed to be about love, not about money, or class... She sighed; too bad her dad disagreed. Suddenly she saw someone make his way through the crowd her way. Just as she was about to run and find another, safer, hiding corner, they locked eyes... Her breath got caught in her throat, his eyes were from a unique colour blue, more beautiful as anything she'd ever seen before. Slowly she looked further, he was athletic build, had handsome features, shaggy brown hair, a simple tux... she liked it. Therefore, she didn't move._

"_Hello." She looked up at him, his smile showing off his perfect white teeth. Hesitantly she smiled back at him, she'd never seen him at her dad's party's before... weird._

"_Hi." His smile widened and she bit her lip to stop hers from doing so as well. It was silent for a moment before he offered her his hand. _

"_Would you mind dancing with me?" She hesitated slightly, than put her hand in his. Something told her, he was nothing like all those other guys. Not even the slightest._

_*__End Flashback*_

Gabriella leaned back against the railing of her balcony. She'd been right, he was nothing like those other guys. He had been poor, bad educated, from the wrong side of town, uninvited... Her dad had kicked him out once he realized who he was, but not before Gabriella had agreed to go on a date with him the next Friday... Another sigh escaped her lips. She'd been to that date, and many others after it. They'd grown incredibly close, thought nothing could ruin their happiness. That is, until her dad found out. Troy had come to pick her up, her dad had been home, he'd seen Troy, and he'd lost his mind. Screamed at Troy to never come near her again, she'd sat down on the staircase, tears streaming down her face, she'd begged for him not to leave her. He'd kneeled down and whispered in her ear, "I'll come back for you... my Juliet." And he'd left. A week after that he'd followed up to his promise...

_*Flashbacks*_

_Gabriella was sitting on her bed sombrely, waiting for something to arrive... or someone, rather. Suddenly, her head jerked as she heard a loud bang coming from her balcony. She looked at it worriedly and saw a pebble soar through the air onto the door. Her eyes widened, she gulped slightly and carefully made her way up her balcony. Looking from her balcony her worried frown turned into a beaming smile. Beneath her stood the god she'd been dreaming off. _

"_Meet me at the rose bush at 12..." And he was gone. She held in a squeal and ran back to her room. And now... what to wear? _

_At 11.45_

_Gabriella carefully made her way through the quiet house. In the end, she'd chosen to wear a simple, soft pink, summer dress, with elegant sandals underneath. __As she reached the hall, she looked around, before opening the door and sliding through the crack. Outside a chill breeze greeted her, maybe that thin summer dress wasn't such a good idea after all. She quietly ran through the garden, to the rose bush. As she arrived there panting, she looked around, no one. But before she could do anything else two arms turned her around and two soft lips were pressed upon hers. Immediately she melted into the kiss, there was only one guy who could make her melt like that..._

"_You don't know how I've been longing to do that..." She smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss on his lips._

"_You know, I think I might." He grinned at her and than led Gabriella back to a bench, as they sat down he pulled her close until she sat on his lap, and intertwined their hands. "What are we going to do?" She heard him chuckle._

"_The same... only secretly, and therefore also less frequent." She smiled at him and pressed her lips to his. Soon this turns into a mini make out session. As she finally pulls back, Gabriella's breathless. Troy grins at her, immediately causing her to do so as well. She nudges his side softly and he softly tickles her side. A soft giggle escapes her lips._

"_Normally I'd tickle you right now... but we're dead if they find out." Her smile fades slightly and she nods, looking away. Troy turns her head back to his, and softly presses his lips to hers again. _

_*__End Flashback*_

Again, Gabriella sighed. Her father was being difficult lately, her eighteenth birthday party was this weekend, a change for every rich bachelor to get her as his wife. Her mum kept saying how lucky she was, marrying someone so rich. Well guess what, she was already rich and she didn't give a fuck about it! Her dad, however, completely agreed with her mum. 'You're lucky Gabby, I'm going to find you an amazing husband.' Big whoop... Why couldn't her dad see she'd already found her Prince charming, her Romeo... She was sick and tired of people telling her she never loved Troy, sick of hearing how lucky she was, how happy she should be... Didn't she know how she felt better as they did? She didn't fancy marrying some disgusting, rich, ego tripper...

Gabriella groaned very unladylike. Why did it take so long for him to come see her again? He always tried to come at least once a week, what could've possibly held him back for so long? This waiting was endless. It was all she ever did. Just stand here, wait for him. For her Romeo to come and save her. Bullshit. They were no longer in medieval times, she could take faith in her own hands. She would... she would...she would go to him. She knew where he lived, or at least in which direction. She'd find him.

________________________________________________________________________

Very slowly Gabriella sneaked through the streets, she was already regretting doing this in the first place. When she'd gone down town, she hadn't figured it would be this... scary, strangely deserted, poor. She shuddered, looking at the shadows that seemed to be moving in a dark alley. However, a second later she pulled herself together. She was just imagining things, she was here for a reason, with a mission; finding Troy. She carefully walked on, looking right and left as to get an indicating where he could be. She hadn't imagined finding him would be difficult, she'd just seen herself coming her, and than automatically running into him, or knowing where to go because of their special bond. Suddenly noises disturbed the silence, a group of guys was kicked out of a bar a couple of feet further. She froze, this couldn't possible end anything close to good. Why did she so badly want to do this? And why in the middle of the night?!

One of the guys seemed to have noticed her frozen figure, he pointed and murmured something to his friends, who laughed loudly. Slowly the group began making their way towards her, and as the past a street light she saw they were around her age. However, they had expressions on their faces she'd rather not analyze but made her stomach fall nonetheless.

"Hey, sweet thing." The first guy reached her, and halted directly in front of her. Gabriella wondered why she hadn't run when she'd seen them standing there, there was now way she could still get away now. The others guys reached them and she stepped back. However, the moment she did the first guy grabbed her by the arm. "Where are you going...?" He pulled her towards the light, and examined. He let out a low whistle.

"You don't look half bad... and these things look really expensive." He looked at the fabric of her black cape more closely. "Yup, I think we've got a rich bitch, here." The guys laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh and quite honestly it scared the living daylights out of her. Nervously her white ballet flats shuffled over the dirty ground, she regretted pulling on the clothes she had. The black cape may give shield in the darkness, it was really expensive, her ballet flats may have been her only shoes without heels, she probably would never be able to wear them again, and her thin floral dress gave little protecting against the soft wind. Than again, she hadn't had any other things to wear, since her dad banned pants, short skirts, t-shirts, short tops and sneakers on her. That really didn't leave an awful lot.

"Hi guys... What are you doing?" Even through the cover of darkness Gabriella would recognize that voice anywhere. Troy's voice was clouded with honest confusion, but the guys around her didn't seem to change their plan to do with her whatever they'd wanted to do wit her in the first place. Gabriella opened her mouth to call for him, but the fear had seemed to have smothered her voice, and nothing came out. He wasn't like them was he? He wouldn't hurt her, or anyone.

"Look what we've got Bolton..." She was forcefully pushed forwards as the guys around her formed a circle and Troy stepped forwards. The moment she saw him, Gabriella forgot her fear and stormed forwards, pressing her face into his chest, her arms circling around him tightly, as harsh sobbed shook her tiny frame. I didn't take a second for Troy to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him.

"Brie?!" His voice shook with amazement, it was quite obvious he hadn't expected her here. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella didn't vocally answer the question but poked him hard in the side without moving from her position. "Ow! Ok, you're mad because I didn't come..." She nodded into his chest, her sobs decreasing. She could feel Troy's hand stroking her hair, his other arm around here, and slowly she calmed down. She was okay, Troy was here, finally.

"Why didn't you come?" The murmur was almost un-understandable as Gabriella still refused to move her head away from his chest. "You have to save me... and I... I've been feeling so alone. I just... keep waiting, but you never show up. And it's like I imagined everything, and it's just in my head, and I just don't know what to think." She took a shuddering breath. "Why didn't you come?"

"Working." Another hard poke. He had never abandoned her just to work, and she didn't believe he suddenly would, especially for such a long time. Troy had always thought of her first, and than of him. And he didn't care about money, or anything material for that matter... They had that in common. She could feel Troy's hand move under her chin as he softly moved her head upwards until she was looking into his breathtaking eyes. "I really was working, Brie. I was saving for something special." She could tell he was being honest, he was an awful liar, anyway.

"What?" If it was special enough to keep him from her, it must've been something damn special. Other wise she might not forgive him for not coming. Troy hesitated slightly, than he pulled away from her, she looked at him in confusion as he got something out of his pocket.

"This." He whispered it softly as he opened his hand to reveal a small black velvet box. She gasped and her hand shot to her mouth as realization washed over her. It was indeed very special. Slowly Troy got down on one knee, and Gabriella got tears in her eyes as he opened the box to reveal possibly the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. "Brie, there's hardly anything in this world I can be sure of, but the one thing I know will never change is my love for you. I'll talk to your dad, convince him, and you'll pick out to beautiful white dress. All you have to do is say yes... Gabriella Ann Montez, will you marry me?"

"That sounded so sophisticated for a bad boy..." Troy raised one eyebrow at her. "Oh, yes... yes, yes, YES!" She smiled down at him softly as she held up her hand. "There's nothing I'd rather do." Troy slipped the ring around her finger and she smiled broadly as he got to his feet and grabbed both of her hands, his face only inches from hers. "I love you..."

"And don't you forget it..." She beamed at him for just another second, before finally fulfilling a need she'd had since the last time she saw him and kissed him. However, after only a couple of blissful seconds in heaven, her dazed state was rudely interrupted by wolf-whistling. She pulled back to find what she now assumed were Troy's friends still staring at them. Immediately her cheeks reddened, she'd forgotten they were there as well. Troy simply accepted the many congratulations yelled at him, and smirked at his friends, before turning back to her with a serious look on his face. "I'll talk to your dad, ok?

"Well... actually..." She looked down and bit her lip. Right, how do you say this nicely?

"What?" Troy prompted. Gabriella took a deep breath to steady herself. Here goes nothing.

"I don't think he's ever going to change his mind... especially not if **you** ask him." Troy went to interrupt her, anger darkening his blue pools, but Gabriella cut him off. "I'll deal with him."

________________________________________________________________________

"And it's my pleasure to introduce to you all, Gabriella Ann Montez, signing a song of her own composition." Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked on the stage. This was it, her eighteenth birthday party, the day her dad would pick her future husband. She'd already seen him talking to a couple of guys, and sensed that he preferred one of the bigger jerks. Lucky her. Not that she was going along with her dad, after all, she was already engaged, and she would just need a few minutes before everybody knew that as well. She heard the music start and nerves flooded her system, but she pushed them away, this was for her, for Troy, for them.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air"

She saw some surprised responses to her voice. She'd always refused to sing in public before, finding it highly embarrassing, but this was an exception. Obviously her dad had loved her input in the party, not that he would for much longer. She wondered when he would get it.

"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know"

Her voice grew in strength, this was it, after this, her dad would know what the song was about. He might be dense he might act like a fool, he wasn't dumb.

"That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go,"  
And I said"

She glanced at her dad's paled face. Just what she thought, he caught on at the chorus. Well he was gonna hear it a couple more times, just to get it in his head for real.

"Romeo, take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince  
And I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes"

The rest of her audience seemed completely oblivious to the tensing suddenly growing between father and daughter. Than again, the audience didn't know anything about Troy.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while"

She looked her dad right in the eye. He caught on quickly again and she could see a vein pulsating in his neck. Her dad was getting angry with every second, every perfect note, every revelation. But he couldn't show, he couldn't tell everybody of importance about his daughter's affair with the poor guy.

" 'Cause you were Romeo  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, "Please don't go,"  
And I said

Romeo, take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince  
And I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes"

Gabriella took a calming breath. Now, she was gonna sing feelings. Feelings, she was sure, her father had never known about. But now he would, oh, he would...

"Romeo, save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes"

The music slowed, and Gabriella momentarily closed her eyes. Remembering herself only mere days before, standing on her balcony, thinking about Troy, missing troy, making a really stupid decision to go to him, which turned out to be the best decision of her life.

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
You'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

We were both young when I first saw you"

She was breathing heavy, and looked at her dad. The vein was still pulsating, which meant he was angry, put he was also very pale, which meant he was in shock. Very slowly she raised her hand showing him the diamante engagement ring, sparkling on her finger. She could hear the whole room gasps in shock, before murmurs filled the room, but she didn't listen to them. Gabriella turned around and calmly walked of the stage, out of the house, where her horse was waiting. She'd prepared to leave, she'd known how this would go. She'd packed everything she wanted to keep, she'd got all her savings from the bank, she was ready to start a new life with Troy.

Just him and her... forever.

Done! So I hope you liked, and thanks for reading and please review!

xoxo Naomi


End file.
